robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Nemesis
Team Nemesis was a well known Irish team from the first five series of Robot Wars, recognised for being one of the favourites among the audience. The team mainly comprised of Peter Redmond, the team captain and driver, Joe Gavin, the radio man, and Cairon "Dr. Zulu" Byrne, the man behind the chassis construction and armour. William Murphy and John Cunnane were also members during the team's time with Nemesis. Craig Charles's son Jack also joined Team Nemesis on several occasions. The team fought with two similar robots. Nemesis was the team's original robot, one of the first robots to debut in Robot Wars. Nemesis was a pioneer of successful robots in Series 1, managing to score the best run in its heat in the Gauntlet, become the first robot to defeat a House Robot as it defeated Shunt in the sumo, and held on against future champions Roadblock to reach the first ever judges decision. Diotoir, Son of Nemesis, followed the retirement of Nemesis. Diotoir became a famed face also, with much more success than Nemesis - holding two heat finals, the final of the Celebrity Special, and a Tag Team Terror title to its name, in addition to its famous underdog victory over Tornado. It also represented the Republic of Ireland in two World Championships, reaching the Semi-Finals of the first. Team Nemesis fought in five wars - the most that an foreign robot has ever fought in. Despite competing in a large amount of fights they only ever won half of their battles. The team also built Ulysses, a walkerbot that won gold in Techno Games and a Rubik's cube solver called RuBot II. Trademarks Famously, in nearly every series - and on more than one occasion per series - Nemesis or Diotoir were set alight. The result of this was Diotoir's trademark fur - red with black polkadots. This fur clad every single incarnation of Diotoir and Nemesis, and was highly flammable. After two losses and being set alight, Nemesis was invited to join the Inferno Insurrection, during which it and a robot named Ramrombit were soaked in parrafin and entered the battle against Sergeant Bash with the purpose of being set alight for the audience's entertainment. The Fur Virus as it was described, refers to how the Diotoir fur spread so greatly. Not only did the Nemesis team clad their robots in polkadot fur, they wore full outfits comprised of vests and demon hats made from the same material. Jonathan Pearce was always incredulous as to how much of the fur Team Nemesis possessed, as even after a thorough scorching, the robot was freshly clad in fur. These fur garments spread throughout the pits, with other teams and even other robots beginning to clad themselves in the fur. Firestorm and Panic Attack both clad themselves in Diotoir fur following their respective wins over Diotoir in Extreme 1. To a lesser extent, both Nemesis and Diotoir featured huge bloodshot boggle eyes with green irises and large toothy luring grins. Jokes Team Nemesis loved jokes, and frequently made on-screen actions as well as off-screen ones for the entertainment of the audience. Examples include their supposed bribery of Noel Sharkey before the Tag Team Terror Final in Extreme 1, the "sabotage" of Firestorm and the subsequent confiscation of their sportsmanship awards, as well as the fact that they tied up Jack Charles with gaffa tape before he was rescued by [[|Team Big Brother|Ellie Watts]]. Peter, Joe and Cairon's jokes often reflected on their robots. In Series 2, Nemesis entered the battle with a large novelty kebab on top, in the hope that it would catch fire and burn up. Also, when entered by Vic Reeves in the Celebrity Special, Diotoir sported enormous glasses in mockery of the celebrity. In addition, Diotoir's website during its time was filled with jokes, implying that Peter Redmond was a secret agent, Joe Gavin was only three feet tall, and that Cairon Byrne was responsible for the invention of viagra. Sportsmanship Team Nemesis was recognised for being one of the most sportsmanlike teams on the show. On many occasions, Team Nemesis went out of their way to help others, and this was recognised through Diotoir or Nemesis winning the Sportsmanship Award three years out of six. The best example of their generosity was in Series 3's international events. The Terror Australis team, who had flown all the way from Australia, suffered an enormous disappointment as their robot broke down irreparably, and it appeared that they would be unable to continue competing. Team Nemesis, however, lent the Australians Nemesis, allowing them to make it more Australian-themed and then enter the International Championship with it. Team Nemesis, and in particular Cairon Byrne, would always lend a hand around the pits. His skills in welding were particularly useful, and many roboteers sung his praise. Areas of note included him helping Sonic attach a front blade for a weapon, and also wielding one of Hypno-Disc's teeth back on after it had broken during the battle with V-Max. Robots Wins/Losses *Wins: 13 *Losses: 13 Series Record *Series 1: Heat, Arena Semi-Final with Nemesis *Series 2: Heat, Arena Semi-Final with Nemesis *Series 3: Heat Final with Diotoir *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 with Diotoir *Series 5: Heat Final with Diotoir *Series 6-7: Did not enter Honours Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in 5 Wars